Case Number KK01159
by Tabrina
Summary: An AU world where we get to watch from Kendall and Logan's first meeting, to their first kiss, their first time together and so on. But what's this about a case number? Rating will go up as the chapters increase.  KOGAN SLASH
1. History

Case Number

KK01159

History

It was one week ago that Kendall's father had left his family home, left Kendall's mother, his new baby sister, and worst of all, left him. Kendall had never previously had any reason to dislike his father, sure his parents fought once in a while, but Kendall sometimes fought with his mother and father before, so he thought nothing of it. His father hadn't even said goodbye to him the night he had left. He had packed up his bags, and left in the middle of the night, without a word to anyone. Kendall had to hear the news from his mother the next morning as she fed Katie, her own tears threatening to fall.

It was a weekly occurrence in winter that Kendall's father would take him to the frozen over lake near their house and teach him skating, and as much as Kendall could understand about hockey. His father was an avid hockey fan, and at the young age of 4 Kendall had wanted to be just like his father. So one morning when his father was watching a game, Kendall had sat down to watch with him, and anything he would ask, his father would answer. Soon Kendall was watching every game with his father, and that year on Christmas his father got him his very own hockey stick, and puck, and promised him to teach him hockey. They had made it father and son bonding time, just the two of them once a week in winter would go out and Kendall would learn to be the best hockey player.

Today though, Kendall had to come alone. His father wouldn't be joining him, and Kendall wouldn't learn anything new. All though Kendall figured he knew just about everything he could anyway, being that his father had been teaching him for a year. So all Kendall could do now was practice what he had learned until this year when he was finally old enough to sign up for peewee hockey practice. All though this also meant he was old enough for Kindergarten, which Kendall was a little hesitant to be excited for. Kendall had spent so much time with his father, and on the ice, that he never really got to meet any of the kids his own age, and while his mother swore it would be good for him, he wasn't as sure as she was.

He wondered if any other kids his age liked hockey, if any of them could even skate. He was sure he could teach someone if they had wanted to know, but he knew first hand that learning to skate took hard work, and dedication. Something most kids his age lacked, or at least that's what his father had always told him. His mother had always said it was because he was so bull headed that he could never give up on something he wanted to learn. Either way no matter how many times he'd fall on the ice, or miss the puck as it slid past him, he would do it all over just to make sure he'd get it the next time.

It was always nice though when his father would be right there to help pick him back up when he had fallen on the ice. So this time when his left skate went just a bit to far to the left, while his right skate went straight, and he fell backwards onto the cold ice, the wetness seeping into the seat of his pants, he had to make it up himself. His father wasn't going to be there to help him up, and the thought nearly brought tears to the young boys eyes.

"Are you ok?" Kendall turned his head, trying to keep the tears at bay as he watched a shorter boy at the edge of the pond waving him down. The boy didn't have skates on, but when Kendall didn't answer the boy walked out onto the ice, and made it over to Kendall, albeit a bit shakily. He had actually ended up a bit past Kendall due to his shoes having no grip on the ice, but he eventually made it back and extended his hand to Kendall. Kendall looked up to the boy curiously, as he let the boy attempt to pull him into a standing position, which only resulted in them both slipping back down to fall on the ice. A quick peek at one another to make sure no one had gotten hurt in their fall, small giggles began to waft through the cold Minnesota air, and Kendall's foul mood earlier was forgotten.

"My name's Kendall, what's yours?" Once Kendall had made it to his feet, he dug the heel of his skates into the ice, extending his hand to the smaller boy, this time managing to get both of them into a standing position before they began to move off the ice, to avoid anymore crashes.

"Hi Kendall. My name's Logan." The small brunette smiled widely, albeit a bit crookedly, and Kendall couldn't help but notice the boy was missing one of his front teeth. Kendall had seen many a hockey player get their tooth knocked out, and his mother had told him that he would also start losing teeth as he got older. Of course when his mother had told him, it had sent him into a slight panic wondering how he'd even eat when he had lost all his teeth. It wasn't until his mother explained that he would grow adult teeth, that Kendall couldn't wait to lose his first tooth. It would mean he was partially an adult when the other tooth would grow in. So to say Kendall was a little amazed that Logan had already lost a tooth was a bit of an understatement.

"Wow, you're missing a tooth," Kendall had said quietly, trying to tilt his head a bit to get a better look, but Logan had blushed and closed his mouth quickly, looking down at the ground. Kendall had merely smiled, dimples in full gear as he tried to rid Logan of his embarrassment. "That's cool, when your tooth grows in your gonna be a big kid! My mom says when we lose a tooth we'll get a new grown up tooth. That means your almost a grown up!" Logan seemed to brighten a bit looking up, and almost as an afterthought smiled widely once again. "Do you wanna come over and play at my house Logan?" Logan pulled his lower lip into his mouth, nodding his head vigorously and Kendall didn't need an affirmation twice. He grabbed Logan's hand, and they walked hand in hand back to Kendall's home, talking about everything. Logan apparently liked hockey as well, he could also skate, he just hadn't brought his skates this time. They spoke of how Kendall's favorite ranger was the red ranger, while Logan's favorite had always been the yellow ranger. How Logan liked Donatello, while Kendall liked Michelangelo. Kendall's favorite color was green, while Logan's was blue.

"Mom, I made a friend!" Kendall had exclaimed as he walked in the door to his home, keeping a hold of Logan's hand as he walked toward the kitchen where he knew his mother would be making lunch.

"Oh that's nice honey, where is he," His mother asked curiously, as she began to dry her hands on a dish cloth, heading over towards her son. Kendall could feel his hand pulled slightly behind him, and one look over his shoulder showed him that Logan was trying to hide behind him, apparently just a little frightened of his mother.

"He's shy. His names Logan mom!" Kendall's mother smiled warmly kneeled down to their level.

"Well it's nice to meet you Logan. Why don't you and Logan go upstairs and play, and I'll call you down for lunch when it's ready." Kendall wasted no time in pulling Logan up the stairs and to his room where Kendall threw open the lid of his toy box, throwing toys all over the floor, knowing he'd have to pick it up later, but not minding in the slightest because he had made his first friend, and he was going to be the best friend Kendall ever had, Kendall just knew it.

They spent what seemed like hours playing together, going from one toy to another in the blink of an eye, but their play was never once at a loss for ideas. While Kendall was more reckless, Logan was more practical, and took it upon himself to aid any hurt toys that Kendall may have had explode in a fiery explosion caused by a rival toy.

"Oh no Logan, look out, here comes the lazer spitting giraffe!" Kendall stood, zooming the plastic giraffe over head making small 'pew pew' noises while Logan giggled, making small townspeople run in fear through his laughter. It was as the giraffe was flying down to attack the fire station that his mother walked in the door, two plates with half sandwiches on them. As she set the plates down right in the boys play area, Kendall looked up at her curiously.

"Mom I always eat a whole sammich," Kendall raised one of his eyebrows at her, as she smiled down at him ruffling his blonde hair, causing him to blush.

"Well eat that, and if you are still hungry you can come down and get more." Kendall nodded then looked from Logan to his mother.

"Logan too?" His mother smiled and nodded as she headed towards the door to his room, before closing it behind her, leaving the boys to eat their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in piece. Logan couldn't help but laugh as Kendall somehow managed to get jelly nearly everywhere around his lips, and Kendall merely stuck his tongue out at him, as he tried to swirl his tongue everywhere around his lips to get everything. When Logan motioned he still had a glob of jelly on his chin, he merely used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe it away. When Kendall had finished his sandwich looking over to Logan who also had one empty plate, Kendall was surprised to find that maybe he wouldn't need to go down to get another half of sandwich. He was actually pretty full with just a half, and Logan seemed to be content as well. So as they put their plates to the side, play resumed, starting off with the giraffe crashing into the fire station.

The later the time got, the more docile play became, until both boys were merely bending joints of toys in their hands as they talked to each other again.

"Are you going to school this year," Kendall asked hesitantly. Logan had told him that he was five and a half, while Kendall had just turned five not long ago, so Kendall had been worried that maybe his new friend was going to be a grade ahead of him, and they wouldn't see each other during the day.

"Nuh uh, I start kindergarten this year." Logan smiled again, the vacant spot in his teeth showing proudly. Kendall smiled right along with him, glad that now he wouldn't have to be all alone in school, and maybe school didn't seem as scary as it had just earlier that day. There was one more question Kendall was curious about, and it had been on his mind ever since Logan first smiled.

"Did it hurt when your tooth came out?" Kendall leaned a little closer, as Logan opened his mouth wide for Kendall to look, noticing how there wasn't any blood, just an empty space where instead of a tooth, was just air.

"No, I was scared though. It was all wiggly and I kept moving it, and then I was wiggling it and it fell out in my hand. I thought I broke it, but I didn't. Look what I can do though." Logan closed his teeth, making a smile, and stuck the tip of his tongue through the small hole, giggling as Kendall looked more than amazed at the discovery.

"That's cool!" Kendall then proceeded to open his mouth and attempt to wiggle any of his teeth, but could only feel one tooth that even moved, and that was just barely. As he was trying to wiggle his teeth, Logan turned towards the window, watching as the sky was changing from it's usual bright blue to a red hue, signaling that the sun was going down, and night was approaching.

"I better go home," Logan said sullenly as he stood from his seat, brushing imaginary dust from his pants, as he waited for Kendall to stop his protest and stand with him.

"Will you come back over tomorrow," Kendall asked, slightly pouting as he walked with Logan down the stairs of his house, and towards their front door. Logan smiled with a nod, as he reached for the handle of the door.

"My mom can take you home, or you can call your mom to get you," Kendall started, hoping that either decision would at least give him a few more minutes with the boy. Yet Logan shook his head with a smile.

"It's not far, I can walk. Bye Kendall!" With that Logan opened the door, Kendall going to the door behind him to wave at him as he watched the smaller boy walk down the sidewalk, until he was out of sight, and Kendall closed the door.

"Kendall? What are you doing," his mother asked, coming out from the kitchen, holding his small baby sister on her hip.

"Logan had to go home. He just left." His mother looked to the door, then back down at him before smiling.

"Well that's too bad sweetheart." Kendall followed her as she headed towards the kitchen, pulling himself up into a stool near the counter, to watch as his mom set about finishing supper, which smelled like some kind of stew, with a gurgling Katie in her arms.

A merely twelve hours before Kendall was scared about school, sad about his fathers dissapearance, and wondering if he'd ever make a friend that he could really relate to. Then Logan had come around and he had someone he'd start school with, they had so much fun he had momentarily forgotten about his fathers absence and Logan seemed to like almost all the same things he did, and they never argued once all day. A lot could happen in just a few hours, and Kendall was more than excited about seeing Logan tomorrow, and then on his first day of school.

* * *

Aww lookit lil Kendall and Logan. But what was this about Case Number? Omg! Is Kendall or Logan dead? Is one of them a victim? Could one of them be a convict? Who knows, well besides me.. I know. Guess you'll just have to read to find out.

I'm gonna say it now, this story has NO SCHEDULE. I'll work on it when I can, and when I feel inspiration. Which may be few and far between, because I just got tumblr, and that is stupidly addicting to me. Ugh! Which means I'll want to write, but be too amused by what is going on there. Sorry!

It won't be over till I say it is, so if it seems final in a chapter, it might not be. Also this one may be shorter than my last chaptered story, as this one because of what it is.. Is gonna be a challenge for me to write. Takes a lot of thought lol Which I'm not good at. Booo thought.

Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed it so far, and** if you think you have a guess at what's going on, please don't say anything in the comments** because I want everyone to either figure it out on their own, or be UTTERLY surprised in the ending. So SHUSH.


	2. Seperated

The first night after Logan had gone home, Kendall had sat at the dinner table, telling his mother everything about Logan. What they played, what they talked about, the fact that Logan was going to be in his kindergarten class, how he had even lost a tooth already. His mother had listened intently as the boy chattered away, barely taking breaks to eat a spoonful of stew, speaking around a carrot or piece of meat.

That was more than a week ago, and since then, Kendall and Logan had become inseparable. Wherever Ms. Knight found her son, Logan was sure to be there. Ms. Knight began to just assume that Logan practically lived at her house now, for as much as Kendall had the boy around. The night before Kendall's first day of kindergarten, Ms. Knight went to tuck in her son and tell him goodnight as usual, but she was stopped by a small hand holding onto her shirt sleeve.

"Can Logan ride with us to school tomorrow? I don't want to go alone." Ms. Knight smiled down at her son, pushing some of his blonde hair out of his face, and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"If Logan wants to ride with us, that's all right with me sweetheart." Kendall pulled the covers up to just under his chin as his mother finished tucking him in, and as she turned out the light, Kendall couldn't wait for his first day of school tomorrow.

The next morning was a blur for Kendall, as his mother raced around the house to make sure he had everything he would need, while trying to sooth a crying Katie, who had been fussing all morning. She had packed him a lunch, made sure he was dressed, packed his lunch in his backpack, and was currently trying to buckle Katie into her car seat in the back of the van, while Logan and Kendall just watched from their spots on the sidewalk.

"Are you scared Logan," Kendall asked quietly, looking over to the brunette standing beside him, who merely shook his head, and smiled at Kendall, gap still present between his teeth.

"No, because I have you with me." Kendall couldn't help but stand just a bit taller at the shorter boys statement, a new sense of courage surging through his veins. If Logan wasn't afraid, than Kendall wasn't either, because he had Logan and with the two of them, there was nothing to be afraid of.

The drive to school started off quite noisily as Katie continued to cry from her spot in the car seat, her small face flushed, as tears rolled down her chubby cheeks. Ms. Knight had tried all morning to get her to settle down, but to no avail, as the baby seemed inconsolable. Yet as she turned the corner away from the house, the crying seemed to stop, and suddenly a babies gurgling laughter was filling the car, where previously only crying could be heard.

"Kendall, how did you get her to stop," Ms. Knight asked, taking a peek in the review towards Kendall who shook his head with a smile.

"Logan did it. He was making funny faces at her, and she just stopped. She likes Logan mom!" Ms. Knight looked away from her son in the review mirror, and went back to focusing on the road, a smile upon her lips.

"Well thank you Logan." Yet as Kendall looked over to Logan, he noticed the boys own cheeks flushing and suddenly his clasped hands in his lap seemed increasingly interesting. Kendall was surprised that no matter how much time Logan spent at his home, and around his mother and sister, the boy just never seemed to get any more comfortable with his mother. Logan seemed fine around Katie, but around Ms. Knight the boy would clam up, blush, and just remain silent, sometimes going as far as to hide behind Kendall. Kendall's mother never seemed to mind though, she seemed all right with the boys shy attitude and never once questioned him, or made him answer her.

Kendall was so deep in thought that he never noticed his mother pulling to a stop in front of a large building, and opening the back door to the van. Kendall looked to Logan, and before they even made it out of the car, the two had clasped their hands together, holding onto the other tightly as they waited for Kendall's mother to retrieve Katie from the car. They both followed closely behind Ms. Knight as she led them through the school to a small door, decorated on the outside with snowflakes, and snowmen. Stepping inside Kendall noticed that there were quite a few kids in the classroom, and he couldn't help but take a small step closer to his mother. His mother was currently speaking quietly to another women in the front of the class, apparently the teacher, and they kept looking over to Logan and him, and before he knew it, the other woman was kneeling down before him.

"Hi Kendall, my name is Ms. Krenshaw. Your mother tells me that you and Logan are good friends, is that right?" He couldn't help but nod, noticing the way Logan was once again hiding behind him, and the action alone was enough to make Kendall stand tall, puffing out his chest unconsciously. "Well Kindergarten is all about making new friends, so we're going to make sure that you and Logan make lots of friends ok?" Kendall nodded, looking up to his mother, as she leaned down as well.

"I have to go home ok? I'll be waiting right here after school ok? Have a fun day today." She placed a kiss on Kendall's head, and Kendall watched as his mother and his teacher walked out into the hallway for a moment, leaving Logan and him standing in the colorful classroom, full of kids. Logan had previously said he wasn't afraid, but with the way the boy was hiding behind him, he assumed that maybe he was a little more afraid than he had previously let on. So Kendall decided he was going to protect the smaller of the two, leading them towards the back of the room where there was some empty room, and a few toys that weren't being played with. The two boys decided to spend most of their time playing back there until the teacher had come back into the room, and headed right for them.

"Kendall, Logan, we have a small problem. It looks like Logan is supposed to be in the other kindergarten room." Kendall stood up, standing in front of his smaller friend, stretching his arms out to try and block their teacher from his friend.

"Nuh uh, he's supposed to be with me. That's here. He's in this class!" Unfortunately their teacher didn't understand the importance of Logan staying with him.

"I'm sorry Kendall, follow me Logan." Kendall looked over his shoulder to see his friend, head hung low and lower lip stuck out, and Kendall couldn't just let him leave. Grabbing his friends hand, he watched as his friend looked up at him sadly before starting to walk away again, their hands unlinking as the shorter boy left out the door they had just moments ago come from.

Suddenly there were just a few too many kids, and too small of a space, and Kendall wasn't sure he could handle this whole kindergarten thing without his friend by his side. Maybe when he talked to his mom after school she could talk the teachers into letting Logan back in this class, or maybe let him switch over to Logan's class. The gears were turning in his head so quickly, he was barely noticing the other kids in the classroom playing, until one hyper active little boy ran into his side, toppling them both over.

"I'm sorry," the little boy exclaimed adjusting the helmet he wore on his head as he stood up, reaching out to help Kendall up as well. As Kendall took the smaller kids hand, he watched as a taller boy came running up behind him, hitting the top of the first boys helmet.

"Carlos you dumby watch where you're going." Both boys smiled sheepishly at Kendall, and both at once stuck their hands out towards him. Kendall didn't want to be rude, so crossing his arms, he shook both their hands at once, smiling a bit.

"My names Carlos," said the boy sporting the helmet, while he shook Kendall's hand vigorously.

"My name is James." James was just an inch or so taller than Kendall, but the boy had long brown hair, and if Kendall didn't know better, he might have confused the tall boy for a girl. His cheeks were even tinted pink, like when Logan was blushing.

"My name's Kendall and this is…" Kendall went to introduce the boy who usually would be right beside him, but frowned when he remembered that Logan wasn't in his class anymore. "Nevermind…" Kendall hung his head down shuffling his feet a bit, wishing Logan was here right now.

"Oh, was your friend the one that got sent to the other classroom? I didn't see them, but the teacher had called him.. Lola… right," James asked looking towards the door as if expecting the boy to come back through the door, just so James could have gotten a look at him.

"His name is Logan," Kendall corrected, looking back at the door when he noticed James looking, hoping maybe his friend was coming back through the door. Unfortunately he saw no brunette hair coming back through the doorway, and he sighed unhappily.

"You can play with us," Carlos exclaimed happily, grabbing onto Kendall's hand and pulling the blonde boy towards the direction the two had previously come from. "We were playing super heroes. James is Bandana-Man and I'm Super Meteor!" Kendall smiled, looking to the two boys, yet in the back of his mind, he hoped Logan was meeting someone as well, and wasn't sitting all by himself in his other classroom. He was going to make sure to meet him after school was over, and then maybe all four of them could play together. For now though it was just the three of them, and while Kendall had never really thought of himself as a super hero, he wasn't about to let the chance to be a super hockey player get past him.

The three of them had barely even figured out what their arch nemesis would be when the teacher walked back into the room, and began telling everyone to pick seats. Kendall, Carlos, and James had all decided to sit one right next to the other, and the teacher seemed to have no problem, as long as they weren't talking while she was trying to teach. The silence between them had only lasted a few moments before they were quietly whispering to each other when their teachers back was turned, and when she would turn around to make sure everyone was paying attention, they were sitting up straight, the picture of innocence.

When lunch had rolled around, Kendall had pulled out his lunchbox, looking down into it while inside sat a carton of chocolate milk, a pudding cup, and a whole peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He figured his mom had just been so busy while making it, she had forgot that he was only eating half a sandwich. Then again, maybe his mom was worried he wasn't eating enough, as she always told him to make sure to eat everything on his plate because he was a growing boy. So he didn't want to upset his mother, and went about eating his entire sandwich.

"So what is Logan like," Carlos asked curiously, chocolate staining the corner of his lips from his hostess cake from his own lunch. James leaned over around Carlos to watch Kendall as the blonde boy began explaining the first time Logan and him had met, right up until he had been taken to the other classroom. He didn't spare any details, making sure the other boys knew just how amazing Logan was, and Kendall couldn't help but watch as their own faces lit up. "Wow! He sounds cool, maybe this weekend we can all play or something!" Kendall could only smile and nod, looking down at the last bite of his sandwich, as he now couldn't wait for school to end to see Logan, and then for the weekend to come where his best friend could meet his new friends, and he knew they'd all have a lot of fun playing together.

* * *

Hey lookie at this lol These chapters are shorter, so it's a bit easier to crank them out. They also might suck, but I'm trying to make them.. Ya know.. Not suck. Poor lil Logie and Kendall, getting separated on their first day of school. That sucks for them.

Originally I didn't want to put Carlos and James in this story, but I love the fearsome foursome too much to leave out two of them. They won't play major rolls in this, so don't expect to see them all the time, but ya.. Here they are.

Also… I'll reiterate again, **DO NOT GUESS IN THE REVIEWS. **I'm not going to tell you the ending because that would be stupid, so just don't bother guessing because you may ruin it for other people. So just don't do it. Please.

Reviews are love, but you know whats more love? Reviewers! That's right, I love all of my reviewers, because without you guys, I wouldn't enjoy writing as much as I do. So give all yourselves a pat on the back.


End file.
